Cursed World
by Neo G-Pilot
Summary: Er... i suck at these, so just read and enjoy.... Oh yeah,I fixed it,finally. Please R+R!


Legal Stuff: Yeah yeah yeah, I 'unfortunately' don't own Gundam Wing or the idea of Angel Heero ... damnit, I don't even own the main char and she's made up!By the way, thanks Tentai! ^_^  
  
Cursed World  
Chapter One: Asuka  
  
A gundam stood in the sand of a beautiful beech, the waves lapping against the shore silently on one side, steep cliffs on the other.  
  
She sat in the cockpit of her Gundam. A strange feeling woke her up, and because she woke up, she was able to leap backward and avoiding the plunging strike of a Red Devil before her. The creature turned into a whirling, slashing, crimson Demon. She managed to avoid most of the hits, and finally manage to light her own blue beam saber and force him back. That was when she managed to get a good look at her attacker.  
  
It was, as she had guessed, a mobile suit. A Gundam, by the look of it. It was red and black, a green sensor orb in it's chest glinted in the sunlight. It's dragon-like wings were raised and a whip-shield was mounted on his left arm, the whip waving impatiently. In it's other hand was a large green beam saber. It took her a short second to observe the details before the demon attacked again.  
  
She growled and felt a sharp pain as she fended off another blast and took a strike at it. He leapt backwards and his engines flared as he disappeared above her in the sun. Blinking, she didn't see the whip strike down at her, wrapping around her leg and yanking her off balance. Her gray and white Gundam fell, and right before the demon fell to finish her off, she raised her Gundam's legs and kicked upward. The demon landed on it and was thrown backwards. She leaned up and started firing with her Vulcan cannons.  
  
The pilot of the Red Devil growled as he raised his shield to fend off the assault of Vulcan fire. He watched as she got up, getting up as well. the angel-like Gundam his opponent controlled swept it's great wings and propelled towards him. His own wings rose and the engines ignited as he took off to meet her.  
  
The two gods met, their great swords of fire clashing against each other, sparks flying. They struck over and over, repeatedly, kicking and punching, but each pilot was as good as the other. They were two beings of different realms, but they met together in mortal combat. On one side, the girl's ice blue ices glare from beneath her platinum blond hair, and in the other, nail blue eyes glared through a mask that hid him from the world.  
  
The fight lasted nearly two hours before the pain in the girl's midsection caused her to start coughing up blood. The other pilot heard it through the unused comline and the Devil stopped.  
  
"You are no condition to fight anymore. We shall end this test in a draw."  
  
The girl growled and lurched forward for one last strike. The demon-Gundam just wheeled to the side and let her fall on her own.  
  
Once again, the raspy voice of the other pilot pierced her mind. "i said that the fight is over. You are to weak to finish it."  
  
She wiped some blood from her mouth and opened up a vid-link with the other pilot. She stifled a gasp when she saw the masked man in a soldier's uniform. He, like her, also had long platinum blond hair.  
  
"I...will continue... you should be defeated... you attacked without reason..."  
  
The man smirked. "i always have a reason for attacking." With that, the gundam leapt into the sky and transformed into a dragon mode before taking off towards the horizon.  
  
The girl watched him go and scowled. She kne she could have beaten him if they had fought longer. With nothing left to fight, she stood her gundam up and started think what she should do. She was surprised when she found that her memories were vague. Something must have caused this amnesia. She'd have to find out soon.  
  
She flew up to the top of a cliff, away from their beech-side battle. At the top, she found a luash and large forest. Having nothing better to do, she took off into the forest.  
  
  
  
The teenager watching her grinned. "Now what do we have here..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for chapter one! Hope ya liked it, please review! ^_^ 


End file.
